Lips Of An Angel
by EllaBella18
Summary: Brucas oneshot to the song by Hinder. AU future fic.


**Lips of an Angel**

_So yeah I know I know. As Lover's Go needs an update. And I just started Cheaper By The Dozen and well you want an update for that, but well I was in the car the other day and this came on the radio and I thought, "Hmm this would be a fantastic Brucas one shot." So here we are. Its obviously AU, and well just read. Thanks to Miranda my fabulous beta. And to Jo, for always telling me straight up what's wrong with something. Without these two, my fics would be nothing!! Miranda, Jo I dedicate this one shot to you m'dears!!!_

XOXOXOX

Lucas Scott rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. The clock glared back at him with1:05 am in bright red. Sighing, he gingerly climbed out of bed so as to not wake his wife. He glanced at her as she slept, her blond hair peaking out from beneath the covers. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest for a few minutes, thinking that he wasn't being fair to her. Five times he had almost told her his true feelings and five times he had changed his mind at the last minute. He turned and walked down the hall to check on their three-year-old son, Sawyer. Lucas smiled as he covered up his son before walking downstairs to the kitchen.

XOXOXOX

Brooke awoke to the cries of her six month old daughter Emma. She climbed out of bed to tend to her child. She calmed the crying baby quickly so that her husband wouldn't wake up. After Emma was comforted, Brooke gently laid her in her bed where she preceded to fall asleep. Brooke quietly crept down the stairs. The clock said 1:10 am. Her hand picked up the phone and began to dial the all too familiar number. Five times before the first ring she hung up, but on the sixth time she let the call go through.

XOXOXOX

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

The phone rang and Lucas immediately picked it up. He knew who it was. Every night for the past five nights she called at approximately the same time.

"Hello?" Lucas whispered. Anxiety settled in his stomach, palms instantly became sweaty. Because he hoped, hoped it was her.

"Hey." Lucas loved how raspy her voice sounded over the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked wishing her voice didn't sound so needy. Brooke Jagelski wasn't needy. But when she talked to him she felt like she was—and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Brooke, you know I have to. Peyton has ears like a hawk. I have to whisper or she'll hear me." Brooke sighed knowing Lucas was right. "Why are you calling so late, Pretty Girl?"

"Because it's when I miss you the most." She sighed, trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall.

It was true, nights were the hardest, lying in bed next to Jake, whishing he was somebody else. It wasn't fair to him, her, or their daughter. It wasn't fair to Peyton, Lucas or their son either. Every time she picked up the phone to call him she felt the guilt build up inside her, but need took over and she'd dial the number. Just to hear his voice.

If Lucas was completely honest with himself, this was the time when he missed her the most as well. He knew it wasn't fair to Peyton, to be sleeping next to her and having her lay in his arms while wishing she were someone else. But he'd managed to get used to the guilt over the past five years.

In their senior year, Lucas and Brooke had mutually decided to break up, but had remained good friends. When Jake returned to town for college, he and Brooke started dating and eventually they married. Lucas and Peyton had also started dating again during college and had been married now for five years. But Brooke and Lucas had never managed to stop missing each other.

"Lucas…" Brooke trailed off. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she really did. Five times she had started to tell him and five times she had stopped herself.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too   
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"What's the matter Brooke?"

"Nothing" she lied. Truth was she was dreaming about him again. And she always woke up wanting the life she dreamt about. But they were too late—they figured it out to late.

Lucas let her 'nothing' pass. He didn't want to press her. He never did. He decided a long time ago that she would set the pace for these phone calls.

"Does Jake know that you're talking to me again? I don't want you two to be fighting because we can't let go Brooke."

"No, no, he's upstairs. You know he sleeps like a dead person. Do you think Peyton has any idea? I don't want to hurt her Luke and you know it will hurt her to know that we have these conversations."

"No, she doesn't have a clue. I just tell her I'm talking to my mom. You know how we're in different time zones."

"You shouldn't do that Lucas…"

"It's kind of hard not to Brooke. I just want to hear your voice. I always want to hear your voice." Brooke felt the tears in her eyes again. She knew it was wrong to feel this way. She knew that, but she couldn't help it. Lucas was like a drug that she was addicted to and she just couldn't let go. She didn't think that she wanted to let go.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I always want to hear your voice too. For some reason I just can't let you go."

"I can't let you go either. I know I should, but I just can't. Just hearing your voice gets to me, Brooke."

"Lucas…I…I love you." She had finally said it. And she knew that it was true.

_Honey why calling so late_?


End file.
